Gotei 13: vacation adventure
by KageRaion
Summary: A month after the war, the lieutenants think it's time for a deserved break since they've worked hard with rebuilding. Well, their wish comes true when it's announced that all lieutantants and captains will take a vacation to the world of the living. What crazy or fun things can the Gotei 13 do during this little vacation adventure?
1. Vacation

"All this rebuilding is tougher than I thought, said Renji"

"Agree, said Izuru"

"We have come far but there's still a long way before we're done, said Katsurou"

"Not to mention that we have to report in at the meeting later how far we've come, said Shūhei"

"We need a break, said Omaeda"

"Agree, said Tetsuzaemon

-First the war happened and then we went right into rebuilding as soon as it was over"

"Let's just hope we get a deserved break when the rebuilding is done, said Izuru"

"That could take months or even years, said Renji

-We just fought a war for crying out loud!"

"I see you guys are tired as well"

They turned around and saw the female lieutenants.

"Hello ladies, said Tetsuzaemon"

"We heard you guys talking about needing a break, said Rukia"

"We did, said Shūhei

-The fact that we barely got time to relax between the end of the war and the start of the rebuilding has started to catch up on us"

"You know, we should try to get permission to go to that beach in the world of the living again, said Rangiku"

"Don't you remember what happened last time, said Renji"

"Those watermelon monsters the department of research and development created wasn't what I would call relaxing, said Katsurou.

**A hell butterfly then appeared.**

"Guess it's time for the meeting, said Momo"

"Wait, said Rangiku"

They listened to the message and were a bit surprised at what it said.

"I thought only thouse of us who are in charge of the divisions right now had to be there with the captains, said Izuru"

"Apparently not, said Shūhei"

They got up and made their way to the 1st division were they walked to the meeting room.

Since their captains were absent due to them still recovering, Shūhei, Izuru and Katsurou lined up on their captians' places along with Isane and Tetsuzaemon who's captains died in the war.

The other lieutenants stood behind their captains and Rukia took her place behind Katsurou.

"You all gathered very quickly, said Shunsui"

"What's this about head-captain, Izuru asked"

"We thought only us lieutenants in charge would be here with you captains but you summoned everyone, said Tetsuzaemon"

"That's because this meeting isn't about the status of the rebuilding"

Everyone looked at their superior a bit confused.

"I've noticed recently that everyone has been working very hard with the rebuilding but since we began just two days after the war ended, none of us got the chance to take a break.

-So in a few days, all captains and lieutenants will take a trip to the world of the living to relax for a week"

The expressions on all lieutenants' faces went from confused to surprised. They had just been talking about a break and now they got one.

"The reason for waiting a few days is so the captains who are in the 4th get a bit longer to recover so they can go as well, Nanao explained"

"All of your are to inform your divisions about this so the officers highest in rank after you know that they are in charge while we're away, said Shunsui"

"Yes sir!"

_**The meeting ended not long after that.**_

Rukia and Katsurou were walking towards their division with Izuru and Isane who were going in the same direction to their own divisions.

"Can you guys believe that happened, Izuru asked"

"Actually a bit, said Katsurou

-I've known Shunsui my whole life so when he was appointed head-captain, I knew he wouldn't be as strict as Yamamoto"

"Like he said, we had no break between the end of the war and the start of the rebuilding, said Rukia"

"We should be happy he allowed a vacation, said Isane"

"She's right, said Katsurou"

They then reached the 3rd were they split up with Izuru and when they reached the 4th, Katsurou turned to his co-lieutenant.

"I'll just see how the captian is today and then I'll come back to our division"

"Don't worry Katsurou, take your time. I can handle things till you get back"

"Thanks Rukia

-We'll inform the others about our vacation when I get there"

"Right"

So Rukia left while Katsurou followed Isane inside the 4th division barracks.

"You know were to go Katsurou"

"Yeah"

He walked down the halls until he reached the right room.

"Hi Suro"

"How are you dad?"

"Better. Lieutenant Kotetsu said earlier that I can leave soon"

"That's good to hear"

"So what brings you here earlier than normal?"

"I just came from a meeting with the other captains and lieutenants.

-The head-captain wants all of us to take a week off to relax since we began with the rebuilding just two days after the war2

"I see.

-When is it?"

"In a few days from now.

-It's so captain Ōtoribashi, Muguruma, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi and you can come as well"

"Of course Shunsui doesn't wanna leave anyone out"

"I thought the same thing at the meeting"

"Did he tell you if something was planned for the week off?"

"Not really. Rangiku said she wanted to go to the beach again so that could be something to do"

"I guess we just have to wait and see"

"Yeah"

"But what about the rebuilding?"

"It's coming along nicely. I just hope Kiyone and Sentarō can lead the others and make some more progress while we're away"

"I'm sure they will"

Katsurou sighed and shook his head.

"I hope you're right"

_**Katsurou spent an hour at the 4th before returning to his own division.**_

"Everyone gather around!"

All officers put down what they were doing and gathered around their lieutenants.

"In a couple of days, all captains and lieutenants will be taking a trip to the world of the living for a week, said Rukia"

"While we're gone, Kiyone and Sentarō are in charge so listen to what they tell you, said Katsurou"

"YES SIR!"

Both lieutenants nodded before turning to the 3rd seats.

"We can trust you two with this, right, said Rukia"

"We won't disappoint you, said Kiyone"

"Good to hear, said Katsurou.

-But if anything do happen, don't hesitate to ask other officers"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay then everyone let's get back to work while the two of us are here, said Rukia"

Everyone nodded and went back to their work on the barracks.


	2. Arriving in the world of the living

A couple of days later, Katsurou, Izuru, Shūhei and Ikkaku were standing outside the 4th division, waiting for their captains.

Isane soon came out followed by the four of them.

"Ready to go sir, Izuru asked"

"Yes, said Rose"

"Then let's go and meet up with the others at the Senkaimon, said Shūhei"

The others nodded and they made their way to the gate were everyone else was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, said Katsurou"

"It's fine lieutenant Ukitake, said Nanao"

They then checked to see if everyone was there and the only one absent was Mayuri.

"Were is Kurotsuchi, said Kensei"

"Probably trying to lock himself into his lab, said Shinji"

"Well we're not leaving him alone in Seireitei while we're gone, said SoiFon"

"You won't have to"

Everyone turned their heads to see Akon and his captain.

"We locked the lab before he had a chance to get in since we knew you wouldn't leave him on his own here"

"I don't need a vacation, what I need is to have you all finish rebuilding the department of research and development to I can expend my lab for bigger experiments!"

"We are not leaving you as the only captain in the Seireitei, who knows what you'll do said SoiFon"

"Kurotsuchi, we decided to all go on this trip and that includes you, said Shunsui

-That's an order"

Mayuri sighed and crossed his arms, mumbling fine.

_**With that, they entered the Senkaimon and ended up outside Urahara's shop were Kisuke was waiting for them.**_

"Welcome everyone. I've been waiting for you"

"Is all the Gigais ready, Shunsui asked"

"They are.

-Right this way ladies and gentlemen"

Kisuke led everyone inside and down to the training ground beneath the shop.

"Had to put them down here to fit them all"

"Okay everyone find your Gigai, Shunsui ordered"

"Yes sir"

Luckily for them, Kisuke had lined the Gigais up after how the captains stood at their meetings. The head-captain in the front with even numbered divisions on his right and uneven on his left.

"I just thought of something, said Tōshirō"

"What is it captain Hitsugaya, Nanao asked"

"Were is everyone gonna stay?"

"Don't worry about that"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the training ground and saw Ichigo's group.

"I talked with my dad so three of you can stay with us"

"That will be us, said Rukia.

-Renji, Nii-sama"

"If that's what you want Rukia, said Byakuya"

"I'm fine with it, said Renji"

"Someone can stay with me, said Chad"

"I can come I guess, said Tetsuzaemon"

"Can I stay with you again Orihime, Rangiku asked"

"Of course.

-You're welcome too Tōshirō"

"Thanks but I think I'll stay here at the shop"

"Can I come, Isane asked"

"Of course"

"How about we stay here at the shop as well dad, said Katsurou"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Then Nanao and I'll stay here as well, said Shunsui"

"That's not a problem, we have space, said Kisuke"

"We can go stay with the others while we're here, said Shinji"

"How about we stay here as well Izuru, said Shūhei"

"Sure"

"What about the rest of us, Ikkaku asked"

"Don't worry, we have already fixed a place, said Kisuke"

"You have?"

"Yes. There are houses that are rented out to people on vacation so Ichigo and I went ahead and fixed one big enough for the rest of you"

"Then lead the way, said Yumichika"

**Urahara's shop.**

Katsurou, Jūshirō, Nanao, Shunsui, Tōshirō, Izuru, Momo, Shūhei, SoiFon.

**Ichigo's house.**

Rukia, Byakuya, Renji

**Chad's apartment**

Tetsuzaemon

**Orihime's apartment**

Rangiku, Isane

**Rented house.**

Omaeda, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Mayuri.

**Visored warehouse.**

Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji, Rose

_**So everyone split up to their different living places while the nine people staying with Kisuke walked back into the shop.**_

"So how will we be staying, Izuru asked"

"I think I have an idea, said Katsurou"

"Let's hear it, said SoiFon"

"You three girls together, the head-captain with my captain, Izuru with Shūhei and captain Hitsugaya with me"

"Sounds good, said Izuru"

Tessai then showed them to their rooms so they could leave the few things the brought.

"Good thinking with how you split us up, said Tōshirō"

"I figured it was the best to have the girls together. My dad and Shunsui were roommates at the academy so they can share and I figured you'd rather stay with me than Izuru and Shūhei"

"You thought right"

_**Visored warehouse.**_

"Been a while since we sat foot here, said Shinji"

"Never thought we'd return after we got reinstated as captains, said Rose"

They walked up to the barrier around the hideout and passed through it.

"That was easy, said Kensei"

"Hachi probably sensed us coming and let us enter, said Rose"

Right then, Hiyori came out of nowhere and kicked Shinji in the face so he flew out the door.

"What the hell was that for Hiyori?!"

The blond captain ran back in and tackled Hiyori so the two started to wrestle trying to get the other person off.

The other Visored then walked up to their friends.

"Hey, welcome back, said Lisa"

"What brings you here, Love asked"

"Vacation, said Kensei"

"You have vacation?"

"The head-captain thought we deserved it due to the fact that rebuilding began just a couple of days after the end of the war so all captains and lieutenants will spend the week here in the world of the living, Rose explained"

"Sounds nice, said Lisa"

"Yeah, said Kensei

-You guys okay if we crash here during the week?"

"Of course, you may live in Soul Society again but this place is still your home as well, said Hachi"

**Ichigo's house.**

"Does your sisters still don't know about you Ichigo, Rukia asked"

"Dad and I told them everything after the war ended. It was the best thing to do since Karin was able to see me in my Soul Reaper form.

-I have a feeling she'll awaken her own powers soon since she can see ghosts like me"

"Your dad is a Soul Reaper so of course she has powers. And I'm sure both of you will teach her, right?"

"Yeah"

Ichigo then opened the door and when they walked in, he crossed his arms in front of his face to block a kick from his father.

"What did I tell you dad?!"

He pushed Isshin away and kicked him into a wall.

"I told you to behave since I had friends coming for the week!"

Yuzu and Karin then appeared in the door leading to the kitchen.

"Welcome home Ichigo"

"Thanks Yuzu"

"So there are your friends, Karin asked"

"Yeah. You guys already know Rukia quite well

-This guy is Renji"

"Sup"

"And this is Rukia's brother Byakuya.

-Guys, this is Karin and Yuzu, my younger sisters"

"Nice to meet you, said Yuzu

-Come in, I just made some tea"

Ichigo led the others into the living room were they sat down and Yuzu gave them their tea.

"So you guys are Soul Reapers like Ichigo and dad, said Karin"

"Yeah, said Renji.

-We're the captain and lieutenant of the 6th while Rukia is co-lieutenant of the 13th"

"The others are staying with Urahara, Orihime, Chad and at a rental house, said Rukia"

"Everyone, said Isshin

-Aren't you guys worried about Hollows?"

"We have our Gentei Reiin on us so everyone have 80% of their powers sealed, Byakuya explained"

"Stronger Hollows won't be anything to worry about then, said Ichigo"

"Not at all, said Rukia"

**Orihime's house.**

"Did you move since the last time I was here, Rangiku asked"

"Yes. When I got my part-time job, I had enough money to get a bigger apartment"

Orihime unlocked the door and let the two in.

"It's much nicer than your other place, that's for sure"

"Yes. I like it better here as well"

Isane the picture standing on one of the shelfs.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's my brother Sora.

-He died in an accident when I was 12 and his soul remained here for three years, listening to my prayers for him"

"Did he pass over to Soul Society?"

"I think so. He actually turned into a Hollow and tried to attack me and my friend but Ichigo saved us.

-It was my first encounter with anything spiritual"

"So Ichigo used his Zanpakutō on him, Ragiku asked"

"Yes"

The two lieutenants looked at each other.

"Than he is probably somewhere in Rukongai since our Zanpakutō purifies Hollows so they can cross over, said Isane"

"Maybe the department of research and development can look up the souls that entered Soul Society that year and month, said Rangiku"

"Is that possible, Orihime asked"

"It's a new technology they're developing to have a better to sense spirits able to become Soul Reapers.

-We do need a lot of new officers after the war so they thought that was the best way to find candidates."

"I see"

_**Rented house.**_

Uryu who lived closest to the rented house was leading the Soul Reapers there.

"Just one thing about this place. If anything is destroyed, Captain SoiFon said the money would be taken from you lieutenant Omaeda"

"Why me?! I'm not gonna break things, it's those guys that will!"

"I'm just telling you the information I got"

He then stopped walking.

"This is the place."

It was a simple yet big single storey house with a nice yard.

Uryu dug around in his pocket and took out a key.

"This is the key to the house. I think it's best you take care of it Yumichika"

"Good decision"

He handed the key to Yumichika before he started to walk away.

"Remember what I said, Don't break anything"

When the Quincy was out of sight, the Soul Reapers walked up to the door and walked inside the house.

"Well this is actually quite nice, said Ikkaku"

"This is something I can get used to, said Yumichika"

"It's nothing compared to my place, said Omaeda"

"No one asked you, said Ikkaku"

They then started to explore the house a bit.

_**Everyone got settled at their different houses and they were all ready to begin their vacation fully the next day.**_

_Author's note:_

_So if anyone have ideas of what the Gotei 13 can do while in the world of the living, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I get any good ideas from it._

_I already have a beach chapter planned so something other than that so I need about 5 or 6 other things for them to do._


End file.
